


Only You, In My Eyes

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hwang - Freeform, M/M, Study Date, Studying, Sweet, cloud is so cute, hwang just want to study cloud, hwangcloud, hwangcloud is cute, i will make a series of wannaone study, isnt they cute?, shut up and take my money!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Hwang Minhyun don't want to study. He end up fall asleep why watching Ha Sungwoon studying





	Only You, In My Eyes

Minhyun is playing the game in his phone when suddenly Sungwoon comes and put a stack of books on the table in front of him. Minhyun look at Sungwoon.

"What is this, hyung?" he asked.

"We need to study, Minhyun. The exam is just around the corner," Sungwoon said.

He takes out his glasses and wear it. Minhyun notice that Sungwoon is wearing his glasses- and he look so cute in it.

Minhyun secretly takes Sungwoon's picture by using his phone he's holding. Not to make it obvious, he act like he's still playing the game.

Sungwoon look at Minhyun. He sighed.

"Hwang Minhyun," Sungwoon calls Minhyun's full name.

"Nae, Ha Sungwoon hyung?" Minhyun said but still not looking at Sungwoon. Still act like he's playing the game.

"You has a lot of times to play after the exam ended, Minhyun. But we didn't have much time to study before the exam," Sungwoon said. "Keep that phone and come here,"

Now, it's Minhyun who let out sigh. He keep his phone and sits beside Sungwoon. He look at what Sungwoon is studying for before take a book to do the revision.

It's not long. Just a few minutes, Minhyun already give up.

"Ah! It's hard. I don't want to study anymore!" he said.

"Yah. If you're not studying, how can you get a better grade? How can you graduating with flying color? How can you get a better job?" Sungwoon asked.

"It's okay. I have a lot of money already (lol our Hwang CEO-nim)," he said proudly.

"Whatever, Minhyun. I don't want to take any responsibility if you fail in your exam," Sungwoon said.

Hearing Sungwoon's words, Minhyun slowly pulls a book using his index finger nearer to him. He open the book and start to do the revision.

Minhyun put his head on the table while reading. Then, he started to feel bored.

He looks at Sungwoon. Sungwoon look so serious doing his revision. And seeing Sungwoon in that glasses while being focus like this make him way cuter.

He didn't even realise that he finally fall asleep just like that.

Sungwoon turns at Minhyun as he didn't feel any movement from his left. He saw Minhyun is sleeping with his mouth slightly open.

Sungwoon close the book he's doing revision on. The book that's already not interesting from the start becoming more and more not interesting. 

And doing revision is no longer important to him. Sungwoon just want to look at Minhyun's sleeping face.

"Cute," he mumbles and continue to watching the younger one sleeping.


End file.
